fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alea Kita
|idol-brand = Baby Punk |idol-partner(s) = Pikari Hoshizora, Misora Ito, and Brigitte Baudin |idol-unit(s) = Shining Hearts |imgsize = 200px |image = Alea_Kita.png |idol-school = New Fresh Future Academy |idol-basic-coord = Fresh Burning Star Coord |idol-aura = Two glowing arches float around her. One is an electric blue music trail with glowing white treble clefs, while the other is a thin, rippled neon blue with white music notes going through the middle. A few pale faded purple ornaments with neon pink skulls adorn this arch. Surrounding Alea is glitter and small hearts.}} Alea Kita is an idol who appears in Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts. She is a cool-typed idol and her favorite and preferred brand is Baby Punk. Idol Info *'Full Name:' Kita Alea (北エーリーア) *'Date of Birth/Zodiac:' July 25; Leo *'Height:' 180 cm (Approx. 5.91 feet or 70.92 inches) *'Weight:' 58 kg (Approx. 127.87 lb) *'Blood Type:' Type O *'Idol Theme Songs:' BURNING☆STAR, Cooling Refresh! *'Nickname(s)/Stage name(s):' Alea-chan (by Pikari, her fans, and New Fresh Future boys), Area(-chan) (by Misora), Flammette (by Brigitte) *'Idol Year:' First, Middle School *'Course(s):' Singing, Dancing, and Producing *'Affiliation:' New Fresh Future Academy and Shining Hearts *'Theme Color:' Electric blue Appearance Alea has light tanned skin, electric blue eyes, and messy dirty blonde hair that has 1/4 being let down and 3/4 being put up in a ponytail with a dark blue hair tie; it goes down to the middle of her back when let down. She usually wears her New Fresh Future Academy uniform. When out in public, she wears a gray hoodie, a light blue T-shirt, a pair of jeans, dark blue socks, gray tennis shoes, and either black headphones or dark blue ear plugs; she usually has the headphones around her neck when she is not using them. Personality Alea is a headstrong yet calm girl. She is tomboyish but has a soft spot for cute things and people. She has sensory processing disorder that affects her hearing which causes her to be short-tempered around loud noises. Alea does not like to be around crowds or noisy places; if she has to be around them, she wears either headphones or ear plugs. She also has trouble sleeping due to waking up to minor sounds, so she gets rocked to sleep and/or listens to classical music to help her sleep. When she doesn't have a good night's sleep, sounds bother her more than usual and she becomes quick-tempered. Alea has a rough exterior and can be hot-headed, but has a gentle side and enjoys talking to people. Despite being stubborn and melodramatic, she is loyal and generous to the people who matter to her. Background Alea is the second child of a family of six. She was diagnosed with sensory processing disorder when she was seven years old. Relationships *'Mr. Kita' - WIP *'Mrs. Kita' - WIP *'Alea's older brother' - WIP *'Alea's younger twin brother' - WIP *'Alea's younger twin sister' - WIP *'Pikari Hoshizora' - WIP *'Misora Ito' - WIP *'Brigitte Baudin' - WIP Etymology WIP Performance Details WIP Trivia WIP Category:Aikatsu! Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aikatsu! Idols Category:Idols Category:Cool Idols Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Aikatsu Stars!: Shining Hearts